Cupcakes and Candy Hearts
by PotterStarKidGleek
Summary: Valentine's day brings some sweet surprises for one Kurt Hummel.


**If I owned Glee, this would be a script, not fan-fiction! **

**If I owned Darren Criss he would be in my bed. **

**In my little Klaine filled world, Gap guy does not exist, so therefore, for the purposes of this fic, _When I Get You Alone_ didn't happen. **

**Basically I wanted to write some Valentine's day Klaine fluff ^.^ Jess gave me the prompt of a surprise Valentine's date, I decided to twist that a bit and go for a day filled with surprises. **  
**Happy late Valentine's day, enjoy!**

**Rated T purely for boy kissing**

Kurt was torn from his slumber by the opening notes of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance, groaning as he turned over and reached out for his phone, the frown on his face turned to a sleepy smile as he looked at the caller ID and saw _Blaine_.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt! I didn't wake you did I?"

"No Blaine, of course you didn't wake me, it's 5:30am and classes don't start until nine, why would you think I might be sleeping?"

"Sorry."

"s'ok, what's up anyway?"

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but I need you to meet me downstairs in half an hour."

"What? Blaine are you serious? I can't get ready in thirty minutes! And it's so early."

"Just be there Kurt, please? And dress warmly."

"Blaine..." Kurt stopped as the phone went dead. "I can't believe he hung up on me" he murmured to himself as he swung his legs out of bed and stood up, heading to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, a still very sleepy Kurt walked up to Blaine, who was leaning against the wall in the entrance area,

"What have you dragged me out of bed at this ungodly hour for Blaine?" he muttered as he approached his friend,

"You'll see" Blaine replied with a cheeky wink as he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the door. Exiting the building, Blaine tugged Kurt's hand and led him towards their dorm block's Gardens,

"Blaine, what are we doing out..." Kurt trailed off as they turned into the garden and he saw a picnic blanket laid out with breakfast,

"Do you know what day it is, Kurt?" Kurt knew what day it was alright, he had a card for Blaine hidden under his bed, he was too scared to actually give it to him,

"Erm, yes, it's Valentine's day" he replied, not daring to hope this meant what wanted it to,

"Do you like cupcakes?" Blaine was smiling that adorable smile that made Kurt all giddy,

"Well yeah, who doesn't?" Kurt was amused, Blaine didn't strike him as the kind of guy who ate cupcakes with breakfast.

Blaine sat down on the blanket and patted the space next to him "Here, sit down, Kurt" as he sat down, Blaine reached into the picnic basket beside him and pulled out a single cupcake, nervously handing it to Kurt. As he took the cake, Kurt noticed that it had a candy heart on the top and his own heart seemed to jump when he saw this, then he looked at it properly and noticed the writing on the little piece of candy "_be my valentine" _

"Blaine, I..."

"It's OK Kurt, I understand if you don't want to, but I really like you and..." with a sudden burst of confidence (or perhaps it was courage) Kurt reached out and pressed a finger to Blaine's lips, silencing the older boy,

"I really like you too Blaine, I'd be honoured to be your valentine." before Blaine could respond, he found himself pulled into a tight embrace with Kurt crying quietly into his chest,

"Kurt?" he said questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Kurt replied, looking up at Blaine with a sniffle "These are happy tears. I never thought that... well that you'd feel the same way about me that I feel about you"

"I never thought you'd feel this way about me either" Blaine brought a hand up to Kurt's face and wiped his tears, "Hey! You want some hot chocolate?"

After Blaine had poured them both hot chocolate from a thermos, they started on the delicious breakfast he had prepared,

"Mmm, these are really good Blaine" Kurt was on his fourth cinnamon roll already, Blaine chuckled,

"Glad you like" he said with a wink, putting down his food and holding out his arms, "Do I get another cuddle then?"

"Of course" Kurt grinned and put his food down too, wrapping his arms around Blaine and snuggling into his side "And I promise not to cry this time" he added with a laugh.

They sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time, just relishing in the feeling of finally being in the other's arms, until Kurt broke the silence with a whispered

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"This is amazing, it's perfect. No one's ever done anything like this before, thank you"

"You're perfect Kurt, you deserve to be treated like the angel you are. You're more than welcome" Blaine placed a kiss on the top of Kurt's head, the countertenor buried his head in Blaine's chest in a failed attempt to hide the blush that had crept across his cheeks,

"Are you blushing? How adorable!" a very un-Blaine like giggle slipped from the curly haired boy's mouth as he ruffled Kurt's perfectly styled hair,

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Kurt protested in mock indignation, snapping his head up as Blaine attempted to ruffle it again,

"You're still beautiful to me" he whispered in Kurt's ear before kissing him on the cheek, "Now, shall we finish breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, although I'd rather snuggle all day long"

"Mmm me too" Blaine looked at his watch "Oh gosh, it's almost seven thirty already, how long _did _we cuddle for?"

Both boys collapsed into a fit of giggles for a good few minutes before regaining their composure and finishing their breakfast.

It was just gone eight by the time they finished eating and Blaine had packed up all the breakfast things, after slapping Kurt's hand away and insisting he didn't need to help; they headed back towards the dorms, Blaine taking Kurt's hand in his and threading their fingers together as they walked. As they arrived in the entrance area of their dorm building, Kurt pulled Blaine into another embrace,

"Thank you" he whispered in his ear,

"Anything for you" Blaine replied, putting a hand under Kurt's chin and tilting his head up so he could place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Kurt entered his room and promptly fell onto his bed, pulling his phone out to call Mercedes, but said phone buzzed before he had even got it from his pocket, it was a text:

**-Blaine **

_I miss you already, Valentine xx_

Kurt grinned happily to himself as he replied with "_I miss you too Blaine xx "_before deciding to call Mercedes later, it was probably going to be a long call and he had to get ready for class.

Kurt couldn't concentrate at all during his first class, the only thing on his mind was the feeling of Blaine's lips on his, he was going to have to borrow someone's notes later! Heading to his second class of the day, math, Kurt was hopeful that he might bump into Blaine, as he had math as his first class.

He didn't bump into Blaine, however, upon entering the classroom, Kurt saw a small gift box sitting on his desk, he sat down quickly and excitedly opened it. It was from Blaine, of course, inside was another cupcake with a candy heart on top, this heart said "_you're beautiful" _Kurt felt a blush creeping across his face and hurriedly placed the cake back in his box and placed it on the floor next to his bag before the teacher re-entered the room. It was safe to say that Kurt took in nothing that his teacher's said for the rest of the morning.

As soon as his class let out for lunch, Blaine ran to his dorm and picked up a small box from his desk before running across to the cafeteria and sitting down next to Kurt,

"Hey gorgeous!" he slung an arm around the countertenor's shoulders,

"Hey yourself" Kurt responded, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"This is for you" Blaine handed the younger boy a box similar to the one he had left on his desk,

"Are you trying to fatten me up Blaine?" Kurt giggled as he opened the box and saw yet another cupcake, the candy heart on this one read _"kiss me"_ so he did, tentatively touching Blaine's cheek as he leant in and placed his lips to the older boy's. Blaine gasped as Kurt's lips met his, not expecting the object of his affections to react so quickly, pulling Kurt closer, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The two boys had almost forgotten that they were in a public place when they heard Wes and David cat-calling and yelling at them to "Get a room."

All too soon for Blaine's liking, lunch was over and Kurt had to go to class, as he didn't have any lessons that afternoon, the dark haired boy decided to pop into town and arrange surprise for Kurt.

Sitting in English class, Kurt wasn't paying attention again, he was too busy doodling "K & B forever" in hearts in the margins of his notepad, he didn't even notice the delivery man enter the classroom with a bunch of beautiful red roses; that was until he heard his name.

"Here you go kid" the man handed over the flowers "Someone thinks a lot of you"

Conscious of the eyes of the whole class on him, Kurt attempted, and failed, to read the note attached without blushing,

_This place let you write your own note, but they don't sell cupcakes! Turn over._

Turning over the note, Kurt saw a drawing of a cupcake, obviously drawn by Blaine, and he'd squished _"forever yours" _inside a tiny candy heart drawn atop the cake. As soon as the teacher called everyone's attention back to the lesson, Kurt pulled out his phone under the desk and sent a text to Blaine _"They're beautiful, thank you xx" _he'd barely put his phone away when it buzzed,

**-Blaine **

_Not as beautiful as you xx _

Recognising the familiar blush spreading to his cheeks, Kurt quickly put his phone away and tried to pay attention as the teacher rattled on about they book they were studying.

When the bell rang signalling the end of the day's last class, Kurt was out of his seat and heading to the door faster then ever before, pulling his phone out to text Blaine as he left the room, he squealed as pulled from the crowd and kissed by Blaine. Breaking the kiss, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him through the crowded corridor,

"I thought we could go and get coffee, then pick up some take out on the way back and snuggle in my room with a movie of your choice. Wes has agreed to clear off" he added with a wink "That's if you want to of course"

"That sounds great" Kurt grinned and squeezed Blaine's hand,

"Awesome! Didn't think I'd fit that sentence on a candy heart" both boys burst out laughing at Blaine's comment, still giggling when they reached the parking lot.

They spent the ride to the coffee shop talking about their day, Kurt told Blaine all about his inability to concentrate and was pleased to learn that he wasn't the only one. Upon arrival at their usual coffee spot, Blaine jumped from the car to open Kurt's door, taking the younger boy's hand as he stepped from the car,

"Such a gentleman" Kurt mused aloud,

"I try" Blaine grinned as he locked the car before taking Kurt's hand again and leading him to the building.

Once inside, Blaine insisted that Kurt take a seat as he knew just what coffee he would want and would queue to get it. The line wasn't very long so Blaine was back within a couple of minutes, he handed Kurt his coffee and a heart shaped cookie before setting his own coffee on the table and sitting down.

"They didn't have any cupcakes" Blaine pointed towards the cookie Kurt was about to bite,

"What is it with you and cupcakes?" he chuckled,

"I thought they were nice and erm romantic" now Blaine was blushing,

"They are" Kurt put his hand over Blaine's on the table and intertwined their fingers.

The journey back to Dalton was in comfortable silence, they stopped to pick up a Chinese take-out and when they arrived back at their dorm building, they headed to Blaine's room. Kurt had decided on Wicked as the DVD to watch so Blaine popped it into the player before grabbing his take-out and sitting on his bed, patting the spot next to him to tell Kurt to sit down too.

After they had finished their food, Blaine excused himself and headed to the kitchen area he and Wes shared with the neighbouring room, to fetch Kurt's last surprise of the day.

As Blaine re-entered the room, Kurt saw yet another cupcake box in his hand,

"Last one, I promise" the older boy said with a grin, handing the box to Kurt before sitting back down.

Kurt gasped as he opened the box and saw the message on the candy heart adorning the top of the cupcake, it read _"I love you" _he looked up at Blaine with the biggest grin the curly haired boy had ever seen,

"I love you Kurt" Blaine whispered,

"I love you too Blaine."

That was all the encouragement Blaine needed, he lay back on his bed, pulling Kurt down with him, and kissed the other boy much more heatedly then he had earlier, reluctantly breaking this kiss when Kurt began to moan into his mouth and grind against him,

"Kurt, we should take this slowly, there's no rush, for anything, ok?"

"Yeah, ok" the younger boy was a bright shade of red as he attempted to hide his face from Blaine's gaze,

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about you know" Blaine placed a quick kiss on Kurt's face before pulling him as close as possible to snuggle and watch Wicked. Kurt lay his head on Blaine's chest as the older boy wrapped an arm protectively around him.

It was 11pm when Wes returned to the room he shared with Blaine, he was greeted by the glare of the TV as he opened the door, the selection menu for Wicked was displayed on the screen and their were Chinese take out containers on the floor. Then he glanced over to Blaine's bed and saw his best friend and his newest friend, asleep, fully clothed, in a tangle of limbs on top of the covers, he smiled to himself as he took a picture with his phone, to wind them up with the following day; before quietly leaving again, deciding he would kip in David's dorm after all.


End file.
